clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional based around Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional based on the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Administrators at the Project:Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOSS! Please remember that this wiki has mandatory continuity. What happens in one article can affect what happens in a distant article. Your articles will be edited to conform to this continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * Can all active users please enter your name at THIS FORUM. Thankyou!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Spanners shhh! 03:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * ALL LQA AND STUB ARTICLES UP FOR ADOPTION, REGARDLESS OF ANY PRE-EXISTING CONDISTIONS!!!! GO TO THE SIDEBAR CLICK ON "DO YOUR PART" TO FIND ALL THE STUBS! HURRY UP, EVERYONE, BEFORE THEY ALL GET DELETED! FIND AN ARTICLE YOU LIKE AND ADOPT IT! ANY LEFTOVERS WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE DELETION LOG FOR A WIKI-WIDE CLEANUP! COME ON A HURRY BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! ** Note: In order to adopt an article, expand the article and stamp template:Adoption on it. *** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read my latest blog's new section, The Great Stub Debate. It is essential you do so before you start deleting stuff. Thanks!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Spanners shhh! 04:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) * Note to all: halt all new character articles until the Infobox character has been completely modified for new coding and layout - thanks! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Tomorrow will be the 20th Anniversary of when the music died! Mainly known as The Day the Music Died, with the plane accident and deaths of musicians : Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and J. P. Richardson. Bless them. -Tails6000 22:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *Just to let you all know, we just need 6 more articles until 3,500 articles in total! --PabloDePablo 21:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) * Hello! Please check this blog post which is about the USA's future and includes not one but FIVE parodies. Also check this one too, as it's a revote for the military list: http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Leader/Military. Thank you! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 12:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *Antarctica *Club Penguin Island *United States of Antarctica *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict *Deletion Missiles *Bureau of Fiction *Mabel *Emily von Injoface *Director Benny ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) King of Sorrow! The King of Sorrow is a new form Zone will take whenever Kill is in extreme danger or near death. Fuelled entirely by all the evil and hatred Zone harbours, the newly crowned King grows stronger and stronger whenever Kill is in peril. Arguably, the King of Sorrow is stronger than 5 Maledicts and is perhaps the most threatening creature in all of Antarctica. The more Kill is injured or threatened, the more powerful the King of Sorrow becomes; his powers increasing dramatically in some cases. Theoretically, if Kill were to die then the King of Sorrow could launch armageddon on Antarctica and perhaps even the whole world. Thankfully, Zone's transformation into the King of Sorrow is extremely rare and cannot be triggered until Kill is in danger. Despite Kill being a wanted crimminal, the PSA, EPF, AIA, and other law enforcements have been strictly instructed not to harm or threaten her due to the exact reason of Zone transforming into the King of Sorrow. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture WEEGEE MABEL! User Of The Month Congrats to Kwiksilver! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences Short abesences Related wikis *French CP Fanon Wiki *German CP Fanon Wiki Category:Main